crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Wheels
This is a list of all kart wheels from Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Their size adapts to the kart body they are equipped with, but retain the same model. Description Basic and Exotic wheels have no special effect. They are usually unlocked in Adventure mode and by purchasing a Kart Set in the Pit Stop. They are associated to and named after a specific kart body although they can be equipped to any body. The Hovercraft and the Probulot 2000 are the only kart bodies to not have an associated wheel set. The Gummy Grinders are an exception as they leave a trail of candy dust when moving. Legendary wheels have a colored glow and leave a luminous trail behind when moving. Each set have 8 colors and share the same base model, Electron Wheels aside. They can only be bought individually or for some through deals. Availability Wheels may be GP Limited, meaning they are exclusive to the on-going Grand Prix and will only be available in the store during its duration with a few days of extra time, or unlocked through Nitro Points. GP Limited Wheels are marked with the symbol of their corresponding Grand Prix next to their prices in the table below. GP Limited Wheels including Nitro rewards are permanently reintroduced in the Pit Stop some times after the end of their event. They are marked in the tables below next to their prices with the symbol in brackets of the Grand Prix during which they were reintroduced. Basic Wheels Exotic Wheels Legendary Wheels Electron Wheels Electron wheels have a light line trail effect. They are re-purposed from some of the Exotic wheel models. They are also associated to an Electron Paint Job each and usually sold the same day on the Pit Stop. Twilight Wheels Twilight wheels have a glowing sand trail effect. The Twilight Wheels follow the same color schemes as the Electron Wheels and thus can be paired with an Electron Paint Job as well. Lava Rock Wheels Lava Rock wheels have a flame trail effect. The Lava Rock Wheels follow the same color scheme as the previous two Legendary Wheel sets and can be paired with a similar Electron Paint Job as well. Elemental Wheels Elemental wheels have a mysterious, ribbon-like magical trail effect. Unlike previously released Legendary Wheels, the Elemental Wheels do not follow the same color schemes as the Electron Wheels and Paint Jobs, matching with the Gem Paint Jobs instead. Spectral Wheels Spectral wheels have an effect unlike previous Legendary wheels, encircling the kart with small, ghost-like emanations, rather than leaving a trail behind. These also match with the similarly named Spectral Paint Jobs, both being available in more colors than the previous Legendary wheels or paint jobs. Neon Wheels Neon Wheels leave neon-colored tire tracks behind them when moving. The pattern reproduces the shapes on the tires. Pastry Wheels Pastry Wheels leave behind them a trail of sugar coating and candies corresponding to the design on their tires. The Candy Cone wheels follow the same theme but leave no trail nor do they have the same Nitro bonus attached. Tag Wheels Tag Wheels leave behind them a trail of paint particles. Another color of paint particles is also produced around the wheels when driving and is different for each version. Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled